noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Seira J. Loyard vs Taze
This is a brief battle that takes place after Taze beats Regis and throws him in the air, aiming to finish him off. Seira prevents Taze from killing him, but afterward Taze attacks her after taking a dislike for both her appearance and her weapon, the true Death Scythe. Prologue Tao and Takeo defeat Lutai, which surprises Yuri greatly. Yuri has already killed Yuizi, after a sneak attack from behind. He then talks to Lutai about his real identity (working under Dr. Crombel) and refuses to help him. Lutai becomes angry yet cannot do anything and Yuri offers to end his pain quickly and kills him. M-21 and Regis battle Ked for a while until Rodin comes to his teammate's rescue. Both struggle against the two Cerberus members and Na Yonsu comes to save them. However, she also struggles against Ked but M-21 slashes him from behind effectively defeating him. Rodin attacks Yonsu and nearly kills her, until An Sangeen appears to rescue his wife. But Rodin easily dispatches both of them and Regis steps in again. Regis uses his mind control ability to attack Rodin, who however only receives minor wounds. He aims to finish off Regis but Taze and the 12th Elder appear. Taze rebukes both Ked and Rodin for being hurt in a battle against Crombel's inventions and attacks them both. She then turns to Regis, and upon his unwillingness to answer the 12th Elder's questions Taze attacks him with her scythe. But before the finishing blow is landed it is deflected by Seira, at the same time both Rai and Frankenstein have also arrived to destroy Cerberus. Battle Summary Yonsu and Sangeen are shocked to see the trio appear as two of them are supposed to be regular Ye Ran High School students whilst the other is the principal. Rai says that he can feel Roctis' aura from the 12th Elder and Frankenstein wonders why. Taze assumes that they are also Crombel's inventions but admits that their appearance is wasted. Regis then asks Seira if she took the children back home safely to which Seira nods. Seira asks M-21 to take care of Regis and walks towards Taze. Taze is disgusted by Seira's pretty appearance and wants to ruin her face, which she supposedly cares about so much. But Seira replies that she doesn't really care about her appearance and the Elder orders Taze to finish them off quickly after feeling bizarre and slightly intimidated after looking at Rai. Taze is reluctant to obey the command but decides to kill Seira first, after being offended by her constant stare at her. Frankenstein is intrigued to find out that the commander is an Elder and asks Rai to remain still as he cannot afford to use any more strength. Seira then volunteers to take care of Taze, who becomes enraged by this comment and attacks her. She sends a massive energy wave from her Scythe at Seira, who stares at it blankly. After an explosion, Taze believes her dead but Seira flies through the dust cloud to attack Taze strongly, who loses ground during blocking the attack. This shocks Rodin and Ked and Taze swings her Scythe at Seira strongly, who dodges the attack. Taze then warns her that no matter how strong she may be, her Death Scythe will take her life. Seira is curious about what she just heard and summons the real Death Scythe. Taze is offended by this and calls her arrogant whilst the Elder and Ked find this funny. Taze boasts about her Death Scythe but Seira says that she really doesn't care about Taze's Death Scythe. This angers Taze so much that she jumps up and swings her Scythe down at Seira who blocks it with her Scythe. The two scythe seem in even balance until Seira opens her eyes to frighten Taze (perhaps something to do with the terror of Grim Reaper) and Seira's Death Scythe triumphs easily. After a massive explosion, Taze coughs blood and finds herself with a gash running through the middle of her body. Taze is shocked that she is defeated by Seira and collapses on the ground. Aftermath The 12th Elder becomes enraged and decides to finish this off himself and orders Rodin to ensure that nobody escapes the scene. Frankenstein asks Rai to let him take care of this as he needs to find out more about the Elder. Rai gives permission and removes the seal on Frankenstein's powers. This then leads to the Frankenstein vs 12th Elder battle. Image Gallery Seira saving Regis.jpg|Seira saves Regis. lnoblesse_ch231_p007.jpg|Seira offers to take care of Taze. 0010.jpg|Taze attacks Seira first. noblesse-3214865.jpg|Seira counterattacks through the dust cloud. lnoblesse_ch231_p010.jpg|Taze loses ground whilst blocking Seira's counterattack. Taze.jpg|Taze's Death Scythe. Noblesse1_udarsha45.jpg|Seira's Death Scythe. noblesse-3214875.jpg|Seira does not acknowledge Taze's Death Scythe. 0017.jpg|Taze's final attack. noblessech231p16.jpg|A massive explosion from the clash of two Scythes. Snoblesse ch231 p017.jpg|Taze is defeated. lnoblesse_ch231_p017.jpg|Taze is killed.